Helga's Last Wish
by SilverFlowing
Summary: Helga's wish may finally come true. 3rd Chap UP!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Helga's Last Wish  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. Do not rub it in Period.  
  
It is 2005. I am 14 yrs. old, This is my story. The story of me, Helga G. Pataki, and what happened to me last year, when I turned 13. About the last time I wished upon a birthday star. I remeber it like it was yesterday.  
  
  
  
*sigh* Another birthday, another year. It was midnight a warm June night, in 2004. I had just turned 13. Why doesn't anyone ever notice me, A single tear fell down my face. Nobody had noticed me since preschool...and even than. No I can't think about it, it's too painful. A lot has changed since I was nine. I traded in my pink bow and dress for a much more mature pink and purple tubetop and hiphugger jeans. My hair is worn in various hairstyles. I am still a bully, but only playfully and everyone knows it. They know that I'm a nice person and easy to talk too. That cange came when Lila died when i was 10. She was murdered, and everone saw how much I "really" cared about all my friends when I put the murderer to justice. I went out to my roof to look at the stars for a while like I have been doing since since my third birthday party. I guess it's a type of tradition. Every year I wish on a shooting star on my birthday. I don't know why I even bother. My wishes never come true. I have been wishing for the same thing every year. I look up into the night sky. it's so beautiful. Every thing just seems to be in it's perfect place. The sky was a smooth blue- black with million of pieces of silver floating in it. Sparkling and glowing till my eyes burned. Then I saw my star. I closed my eyes and whispered that same wish once again. " I wish Arnold would love me".  
  
End chap.  
  
Author's notes: So what did you think? Please review. no flames about Lila please. I don't like her. She had to go. This story will heat up. I promise. Sorry this was soo short, but it's just the intro. Next chap. will be longer hopefully. 


	2. Whispering Pines

Chap. 2  
  
writers note: Yes this is going to turn into a romance but give me some slack I'm working on it.  
  
Aww. I was woken up by bright sunshine in my eyes. It was a beautiful day. I went to my window and looked outside. Birds were singing, and the grass was green. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Everything was perfect. Everything except... Helga honey you're going to be late for daycamp. Hurry up I'm not driving you again. Yes Mariam, Criminey! Doesn't she even remember that it's my birthday? The probability of that is low. She never remebers anything I thought as I rushed to get dressed and ready. "Helga"! "I'm coming, God your impatient". I bound down the stairs, grabed some toast,and ran out the door. It felt so good to be out of that hellhole of a house. I ran down the paved strrets right into the lush, green park. I didn't stop running until I got to my favorite tree. That's when the depression started to settle in. I can't believe no one in my family remembered my birthday... again. I bet no one will remember it. I started to walk slowly into the center of the park which is where they set up daycamp. I got there just in time. They were just saying my name on the roll call. Helga Pataki... PRESENT! I screamed as I ran the rest of the way into the park to catch up. Breathlessly I sat down next to Pheebs. Yes she still is my bestfriend. Hey Pheebs, what's up? Nothing much Helga, by the way happy b-day. Thanks I smiled widely. How could I forget about Phobe? She would never forget my birthday. Ok everyone the camp consuelor yelled, rest for 15 minutes and then there is a mandortory meeting at the tree lot. Everyone listens to the Lita our camp consuelor. she's the coolest. Did I happen to mention that Lita was also known as Olga. Yes Olga my big sister, or should I say my ex-sister. One day about a year ago Olga was disowned from the Pataki family because of "secret circumstances" and since then she's been known as Lita Autumn Claire. When she was disowned she started treating me with alot more respect and now I couldn't love her more. Pheebs and i walked over to where ( gasp) Arnold and the gang were standing. " Hey Helga" arnold greeted me as I went over to him. " What's up"? " Oh nothing much, what everyone doing?" "Same as usual, absolutely nothing. So what do you think the meetings about?" I hadn't a clue and told him so. We never had "Mandatory" meetings we usually got to chose if we wanted to go or not. It was very well exciting to think about what they had to say. Oh it's been 15 minutes Helga we better get to the tree lot. Ok Arnold, race you. Ok Helga, On your mark, get set, and... I took off before Arnold could even say go. Hey you cheater wait up Arnold yelled. I couldn't stop, the wind felt so great in my hair. I made it to the tree lot way before Arnold. Ha ha I beat you football head. you wouldn't have won if you hadn't cheated. Yes I would have, I'm the fastest runner here. True... Ok attention campers I have 2 announcements to make, lita screamed over the roar of talking kids. First of and most importantly the daycamp will be having a 2 week fieldtrip to Whispering Pines in Navage. Yes an out of state firldtrip 4 two whole weeks. The reaction to this annoncement was in short louder than a parade. Whispering Pines was the best place ever invented. it had everything one could want. Swimming, camping, beaches, boardwalks, arcades, amusement parks, dating hot spots. The works. THIS WAS GOING TO BE THE BEST TRIP OF MY LIFE! Not to mention Arnold was going to be there, and it was free. How could this get any better. When the crowd settled down Lita c continued. The second announcement is I would like to acknoledge a birthday. Today is Helga's birthday and I hope you all wish her a happy one. That's it you can go have fun now. As the crowd filtered out Harold came up to me and said OHH it's your birthday Helga. how old are you so I can give you your punches. Touch me and you die fat boy I said holding up my fist. God Helga you don't have to be so mean. I was the last person to leave or so I thought, but when I turned around Arnold was there. Happy birthday Helga he said giving me a gift rapped in purple. Thanks Arnold. No problem Helga he said walking away. Someone pinch me. Did ARNOLD just give me a gift? Why? How did he know it was my birthday? It couldn't have been the announcement. The gift was already ready. I sighed dreamily and headed towards my next activity.  
  
End chap.  
  
Writer note: So what did you think. i hope this chap is a bit longer. I hope they will get longer. I'm thinking of making this into a H+A fic plus maybe a couple of other couples may get together at Whispering Pines, like maybe H+P, and P+G, and maybe R+L. 


	3. THE TRAGEDY

1  
  
2  
  
3 Chap 3  
  
  
  
Bob, Merriam I'm home. Hello is anyone here! Crimeny, you'd think that they atleast be HOME on my birthday. I walked into the kitchen and there they were. Bob and Merriam on the floor... dead. A puddle of blood around them. I screamed so loud that the whole neighborhood heard me. I was so loud that the neighbor came running into my house minutes later. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them. All she could do was stare at them for a while. Then she realized I was still in the room. She took me by the arm and pulled me into the living room, and then she called the police. When she was done I went to the phone and called Lita. She said she'd be right over. My neighbor looked at me like she expected me to cry. Well she'd be waiting for a long time because I wasn't going to cry for my parents. They never cared about me. They didn't even remember my birthday. The police came in about five minutes later and took my neighbor aside to question her. A minute later Lita came in and gave me a big hug. We sat there for some time while the police questioned me. Then they took Lita aside and questioned her. She came back and told me to get packed. I WAS GOING TO LIVE WITH HER. I don't know if this was the worst or best day of my life. I packed a lot of my stuff. It took about an hour. There were about four boxes filled with books. We loaded it all into Lita's minivan and headed to her mansion. Yes her mansion. During the time she was disowned she got married to a wonderful millionaire. He was cute, handsome, sweet, and rich. What could be better? I was the bridesmaid in their wedding. We reached their mansion in about 10 minutes. I then realized that I could get to Arnold's house (not to mention all my other friend's houses and the park) on my bike in about 5 minutes. We entered the mansion that would be my new home. I found out later on that in my parent's will my parents said I should go with Lita if they ever died even if they had disowned her. That was the best thing they had ever done for me in my entire life. "Come on Helga let me show you to your room". "My room? You have a room for me already?" "Of course I do. Michael and I have always hoped that Bob and Merriam would let you visit us one day. We have a room already for you." " Really!" "Really." She led me upstairs and down the hall and into one of the biggest rooms I have ever seen in my entire life. It was painted pink, purple and blue in a really cool blend of artistic color. There were posters of my favorite bands and my friends on the wall. There was even a picture of Arnold. There was a canopy bed, beanbag chair, and a cordless phone the same colors as the rugs and walls. A big screen t.v. with a gamecube and games to go with it. There were also two doors on each side of the room leading to somewhere. There was still lots of floor room too. "Do you like it?" "WHOA!" That's all I could manage to say it was so wonderful, so artistic, so... me. "There's more" " There's more?" That was all I could manage to say. "Yup." She lead me through the first door (the one on the left) On the other side of the door there was a bathroom the size of my old bedroom. It even had a shower and hot tub and a bathroom dresser complete with makeup, brushes, and the basic bathroom stuff. "Yes! No more having to wait for people to get out of the bathroom when I'm trying to get ready for school." Lita smiled, relieved that I liked it. " We still have one more room to go." " What more could you possibly do?" " You'll see, close your eyes." I closed my eyes and she led me into the next room. " Are you looking?" "Nope" "Good." " Ok open." I opened my eyes and I looked around. I was in a meditating room/ library. There was hundreds of books in there. There were places to burn incense and steam water fountain with straw rugs and comfy chairs. I couldn't stop the tears. I was so happy. "Thank you Lita, thank you. I'm going to love it here!" " Well I'm happy to hear it." Later on we had dinner. It was my favorite meal. Michael was so nice to me too. They really love me I realized. Later on when I was settling to go to sleep Lita knocked on my door. " Come in!" "Are you ok Helga?" Yea Lita I'm fine." " Helga, I know how awful your life was before, I hope I can make it ten times better." " You already did." I smiled. She smiled too. She kissed me on the cheek and went to her room. Thinking about it today may have been one of the best days of my life even if my parents died. I'm happy now, and safe with Lita. I know it sounds awful that I didn't care about my parent's death, but they really hadn't loved me, and I hadn't in return loved them.  
  
End chap.  
  
Author's note: Hey it's a bit longer right? I hope you like it. I hope you review. In the upcoming chap. There will be more about Whispering Pines and Arnold. I felt as if I needed this chapter, it's the family part of my story. The romance is coming up soon. PROMISE! 


End file.
